PROTECTION
by pezmcb
Summary: CHAPTER 3 is now up! Read and Review! ---Gaia finds out everything she has ever been told has been a lie---
1. Prologue

PROTECTION  
  
Inspired by the series "Fearless" by Francine Paschal An origonal story by pezmcb  
  
Author's note: This story idea was drawn out BEFORE I began reading the Fearless series. As you will see in the story, the characters are the same, but many of the events are different. In other words, although this story is a "Fearless" fanfiction, it does not fit perfectly into the Francine Paschal series, and stands as a story on its own. Enjoy reading, and make sure to leave your reviews!  
  
Protection written by pezmcb  
  
To: E.C. From: Det. A Subject: Gaia  
  
I made contact with Gaia last week. I have introduced her into the CIA. It was hard, but I promised I would make sure we found her father. I will contact you next week about the process we have made with Gaia. She seems to be a very strong girl.  
  
To: Det. A From: E.C. Subject: (Re:) Gaia  
  
I hope you realize we want to keep Gaia from reaching her father. He is dangerous. She is strong, but he is stronger. Keep her in the CIA, under your watch at all times. It sounds like things are going over better than we thought they would, considering she is all alone. I have included a file of the rest of the 288 BATCH.  
  
ATTACTCHMENT FILE  
  
TEST #288 NAME: Sam Moone STATUS: Dead  
  
TEST #289 NAME: Heather Gannis STATUS: Dead  
  
TEST: #290 NAME: Mary Rogue STATUS: Dead  
  
TEST #291 NAME: Gaia Moore STATUS: Alive; Defect  
  
TEST #292 (copy of #291) NAME: Alka STATUS: Alive  
  
To: E.C. From: Det. A Subject: Alka  
  
Gaia has made contact with her clone, Alka. Things went okay. Gaia has questions though. I'll let you take care of that.  
  
  
  
To: E.C. From: Det. A Subject: (no subject)  
  
Gaia is dead. 


	2. Eliza

CHAPTER 1  
  
She opened her eyes. Where was she? What was going on?  
  
She looked down. Herself. She was naked. She scrunched into a ball, and closed her eyes tightly. She moved her hand down to her side. It was cold.and wet. Not wet like water. Wet like..blood.  
  
She opened her eyes, and moved her hand to her face. Her fingers were covered in small splats of blood. Her blood.  
  
She sat up. It hurt. A lot. She winced, and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? She was sitting on a table. A cold table...metal? It was dark all around her...there was nothing there. Nothing. She slumped back onto the table, and tried to be as small as possible. This is how it would be. She was dead, and this is where people go, she thought.  
  
Hell..or heaven? She closed her eyes. Gaia. Where had she heard that name before? It was hers. She pushed some fallen strands of hair from her face. Blonde...almost white. It was beautiful. She pulled her hair to her nose.and breathed in the smell. It was nice. She let go of her hair, and her skin tingled at the feeling of the hundreds of hair strands moving down her elbow. She slowly touched her face. Nose..eyes...mouth.  
  
Gaia moved her legs to the side of the table, and swung them over the side. She pushed herself off the table, and she stood on the ground. She was standing in the one circle of light in the room.  
  
She began to walk into the darkness, holding her hands out in front of her.  
  
What if she got lost in the darkness..never to find her way out again? She moved slowly, farther into the darkness, and the circle of light disappeared.  
  
Where was she? Suddenly, lights beamed on all around her. She saw that she was in a large room with white walls. She remembered she had nothing on.and moved to the wall. At the top of one of the walls was a large window. A woman looked down at her, and smiled. The woman was wearing glasses and a long white coat. Suddenly, a voice came over a loudspeaker in the corner. "Hello Gaia."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Welcome to the PROTECTION agency, Gaia." The woman smiled. "We have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Who are you?" Gaia asked, buttoning the last button on the thin shirt the woman had handed her.  
  
"Gaia.do you remember anything?" The woman pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and stood up.  
  
"What am I supposed to remember? Who are you?" Gaia pulled her legs up to her chest. She was angry.  
  
"My name is Eliza Crumber. I run this agency. It's a...CIA agency."  
  
"CIA?"  
  
"You'll remember..in time." Eliza smiled again.  
  
Why did she keep doing that?  
  
Gaia moved her lips with her hands. She was smiling...maybe.  
  
"I know this is very strange.but by tomorrow.you'll be perfect again. It will be like nothing happened." Eliza gave Gaia her hand, and pulled Gaia up, walking with her toward the door of the room.  
  
"Perfect?" Gaia looked down at herself. She would never be perfect.  
  
"I think.maybe..if I told you what happened..it would help. It may be scary.I know. Just listen. You have to trust me, and I know that will be hard." Eliza pulled Gaia into a new room.a dark, blue, quiet room. She sat down next to Gaia on a couch in the center of the room.  
  
Gaia looked around and noticed that there were a bunch of blinking screens. On, off, on, off, on, off.  
  
"Gaia...you were dead." Eliza's voice shook.  
  
"Dead?" Gaia smiled. She was right. She WAS dead.  
  
"But..we brought you back." 


	3. The Alley

"Is this some sort of joke?!" Gaia jumped to her feet.  
  
"Gaia...please!" Eliza tried to grab Gaia's arms, but she missed.  
  
Who was this woman?! Did she know anything?! Did she know what Gaia's life was like?!  
  
"Get away from me!" Gaia pushed the woman back onto the bench, and she began to move to the other end of the room. She had to get out of here! Had to!  
  
"GAIA!" Eliza began to run after Gaia, and got a hold of her. Spinning her around, they looked directly into each others eyes for a minute. "I know everything about you.more than you know yourself!" Eliza pushed Gaia's hair away from her face.  
  
"What?" Gaia was shocked.  
  
"I know your secret, Gaia." Eliza grinned.  
  
Gaia looked at Eliza for a minute. She was so focused on Eliza that she didn't hear the door to the room open behind her, and for a second, didn't even feel the hand on her shoulder. The large hand spun Gaia around, and brought her face to face with someone she knew very well.  
  
Gaia could barely talk. She swallowed, and looked into the eyes of..  
  
"Sam?"  
  
+ * * * + The alley was pitch black. No one in sight.  
  
Flane spun around, and saw that the soldiers were behind him, but still hadn't seen him.  
  
Flane ran into the alley, and used a pile of tires to his advantage. He ducked behind one, and slowly poked his head out to see if the soldiers had seen him. They hadn't entered the alley yet. Just to be safe, he ducked his head down behind the tires, and leaned back against the brick wall behind him.  
  
"Ow." A small voice came from behind Flane.  
  
Flane moved his body around, and for the first time noticed that his sister, Winter, had been sleeping behind him.  
  
"Winter! I thought they got you!" Flane smiled, and hugged his sister.  
  
"I was hiding, Flane." Winter smiled, and returned Flane's hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good.we're both okay. Did you ever see Amelle?" Flane asked his sister with concern.  
  
"They got her." Winter looked down at the plastic bag she had been using for a blanket.  
  
For a ten-year-old, Winter had some of the most serious expressions Flane had ever seen on anyone.  
  
"They won't get us. Don't worry. I won't let them." Flane cuddled up next to his sister.  
  
"How do you know?" Winter asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"I just know." Flane said, moving his hand down to his pants pocket where he felt the outline of the gun he had taken earlier that night.  
  
Suddenly, the tires around Flane and Winter were knocked down, and a soldier threw his hands toward them.  
  
"RUN!" Flane pushed his little sister away from the hand, hoping she would have enough sense to run. She did.  
  
Flane stood up, and he pulled the gun from his pocket.  
  
Although the soldiers eyes widened at the sight of the gun, he did not stop advancing toward Flane.  
  
"Leave us alone." Flane pointed the gun at the soldier.  
  
"Monster." The soldier grunted.  
  
"STOP! Stop saying that!" Flane backed up to the wall.  
  
"You and your sister.your friend, Amelle..is that her name? All of you.MONSTERS!" The soldier laughed, and moved his gun closer to Flane.  
  
Suddenly, Flane cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger. The shot pushed him back against the wall, and the soldier jumped to the ground. Flane's bullet had missed.  
  
The soldier's head began to move, and he started pushing himself up to his legs.  
  
"Your the monster!" Flane yelled, jumping out from against the wall, and running down the alley back to the street.  
  
At the end of the alley, he met Winter, who had been waiting for him, and he grabbed her hand. Without saying anything, Flane began running again, with Winter right behind him. 


End file.
